Bel Apartemen dan Lampu Tidur
by wajahiu
Summary: Pulang larut sudah biasa bagi Tooru. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perasaan was-was tak pernah absen menghinggapi hatinya. Dan ia tak tahu apakah menyalakan lampu tidurnya merupakan keputusan yang benar.
Perasaan tak nyaman merayapi hati ketika lirikan mata mendapati angka digital di layar jam tangan.

22 : 50.

Bertumpuknya tugas kuliah dibarengi tuntutan kerja sambilan demi menopang hidup mandiri memaksa Tooru untuk merelakan diri pulang selarut ini nyaris _setiap hari_.

Lelah, tentu saja. Tapi daripada semua itu, rasa was-waslah yang paling memenuhi dirinya.

Pulang selarut ini, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja ada penjahat yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang rembulan, tengah bersiap untuk menerkam targetnya.

Dan buaian bulan separuh yang menggantung rendah sama sekali _tak membantu_ menghilangkan kegetirannya.

Tooru tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bernafas lega tatkala apartemen tempatnya bersua telah tampak di depan mata. Langkah dipercepat hingga nyaris setengah berlari menuju gedung apartemen. Tombol lift ditekan, dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift pun terbuka. Sudah ada seorang kakek tua di dalam lift itu.

Tooru membawa kakinya memasuki lift, lalu ditekannya tombol menuju lantai 5 dan lift pun tertutup. Kakek itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Lho, Mas Tooru rupanya. Malam, Mas. Habis keluar ya, Mas?" tanya kakek itu, masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

Tooru melempar senyum balik pada kakek itu. "Malam juga, Kek. Iya nih Kek, saya habis dari luar"

Kakek itu mengangguk mafhum. Lift berhenti di lantai 3 lalu pintu pun terbuka. "Kalau begitu, kakek duluan ya, Mas. _Hati-hati_ " ucap sang kakek sebelum melangkah keluar dengan tubuh bungkuk.

Pintu kembali tertutup dan Tooru pun berada di lift sendirian. Tak lama, lift pun berhenti di lantai 5 dan pintu kembali terbuka. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar, berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya.

Kartu keamanan dikeluarkan dari saku kemejanya, lalu dimasukkan ke slot kartu, membuat layar kecil di atas gagang pintu apartemennya menyala merah. Ditekannya angka-angka kode keamanannya hingga layar kecil itu menyala hijau dan terdengar bunyi _'klik'_ dari dalam.

Kartu diambil kembali, pintu dibuka, dan ia pun masuk ke dalam. Ditutupnya kembali pintu apartemennya sembari melepas kedua alas kaki.

Lampu ruang tengahnya sudah menyala, dan ia bersyukur karena tidak harus masuk ke dalam apartemen yang gelap gulita saat ia sudah merasa sangat lelah setelah melewati hari yang panjang.

Sebotol air dingin diambil dari kulkas di dapur minimalisnya, disertai beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dari konter disamping kulkas sebelum ia melangkah menuju kamar untuk segera membanting tubuh ke ranjang empuknya.

Kegelapan menyambutnya ketika pintu kamar dibuka. Satu tangannya menyentuh saklar lampu dan cahaya pun segera menggantikan kegelapan untuk memenuhi kamarnya.

Dinyalakannya pendingin ruangan pada suhu terendah dan hembusan angin terkuat. Udara dingin segera menyelimuti tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Tas diletakkan di lantai berlapis karpet beludru putih, botol minum dingin serta camilan diletakkan di meja belajar, sementara ia berkutat dengan lemari pakaian, mencari-cari pakaian tidurnya.

Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya, dan melempar pakaian kotor ke keranjang di dekat pintu. Diteguknya air dingin dari botol hingga habis separuh. Makanan ringan dihabiskannya untuk mengganjal perut.

Inginnya ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur dan tidur. Tapi ia belum membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi.

Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju toilet. Selelah apapun dirinya, ia tidak boleh tidak membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi sebelum tidur.

Takut _gantengnya_ berkurang, katanya.

Setelah selesai, Tooru menyalakan lampu tidurnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya, membiarkan cahaya oranye menerangi sebagian kamarnya.

Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang. Biasanya, ia selalu memakai penutup mata saat hendak tidur, tapi karena ia terlalu lelah hari ini, ia langsung memejamkan matanya ketika punggungnya melakukan kontak dengan ranjang. Ia langsung terlelap saking lelahnya tubuhnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ia terbangun oleh suara bel apartemennya yang berbunyi nyaring, dan berulang-ulang. Ia menggerutu kesal, dan mengganti posisi tidurnya tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali.

 _Berisik! Siapa sih yang menekan bel di malam hari seperti ini? Paketkah? Ah, paling juga nanti dititipkan ke tetangga sebelah kalau pintunya tidak kubuka_ , batin Tooru. Ia pun kembali terlelap, tidak terlalu memikirkan bel yang berbunyi berulang-ulang tersebut.

Ia kembali terbangun beberapa jam setelah bunyi bel berisik itu membangunkannya sebelumnya. Kali ini, ia terbangun karena suara ketukan pintu.

 _Kali ini siapa yang berani-beraninya mengetuk pintu di jam seperti ini, hah?! Tidak sopan amat_ , batinnya kesal.

Ia berusaha untuk kembali tidur, namun ia tak kunjung terlelap seperti sebelumnya. Dan ketukan di pintunya masih saja berlanjut.

Karena sudah terlanjur kesal, ia membuka matanya, berniat untuk keluar dan membentak siapapun itu yang mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sopannya, namun ia tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamarnya.

Ketukan di pintu apartemennya masih terdengar, bahkan semakin keras.

Ia mendecih kesal, tapi sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang lelah seakan menempel dengan ranjang.

Ia kembali mengganti posisi tidurnya dan menarik selimut sampai ke dagu. Ia merasa sangat kedinginan, entah kenapa.

Kegelapan masih hadir sepanjang matanya memandang.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara televisi dan teriakan heboh tetangganya yang sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola di kamar apartemen sebelah.

Satu tangannya menyentuh wajahnya untuk melepas penutup mata agar matanya tak dikelilingi kegelapan lagi.

Ketukan di pintu apartemennya terasa semakin _keras_.

Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar.

 _Ia_ _tidak pernah memasang bel pada apartemennya_.

Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri dan ketukan di pintu apartemennya semakin keras.

 _Ia_ _ingat sedang tidak memakai penutup mata malam ini_.

Pintu apartemennya di gedor-gedor.

Dan lebih mengerikan lagi ketika ia tersadar bahwa ketukan itu _bukan_ berasal dari pintu apartemennya. _Ketukan_ _itu berasal dari pintu kamarnya_.

Ia terduduk di ranjang, punggungnya menempel dengan dinding. Suhu kamar terasa semakin mendingin.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Pupilnya mengecil.

Dan ditengah kekalutannya, hatinya mencelos ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

— _Sudah_ _ada sebuah tangan lain disana_.

 **END**

 **Sebenarnya saya membuat cerita ini untuk tugas bahasa sunda di sekolah saya, yaitu membuat carpon alias carita pondok.**

 **Makanya saya memakai settingan Indonesia dalam karya fiksi ini. ( Kan buat tugas bahasa sunda. Liat aja tuh, si Oikawa aja dipanggil 'Mas' )**

 **Entah kenapa saya ingin memposting karya fiksi ini disini dengan mengganti nama tokohnya menjadi 'Tooru' alias Oikawa si cowok ganteng tapi kampret ( tolong ampuni saya, Daio-sama )**

 **Cerita ini juga ada riddle-nya. Ada yang ingin mencoba memecahkannya sebelum saya jelaskan jawaban riddle-nya? ( gak ada ya, saya tau kok )**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.**


End file.
